


Your Biggest S̶t̶a̶l̶k̶e̶r̶,̶ Fan

by PartyPopper



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, M/M, Masterbation, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Other, more tags will be added over time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyPopper/pseuds/PartyPopper
Summary: He’d been called a lot of things in his time in the fandom.Obsessive. Creepy. Stalker.They were right.But he just liked to think they made him the show's biggest fan.
Kudos: 9





	1. Biggest Fan

He’d been called a lot of things in his time in the fandom. Mostly things that were… bad.

Obsessive. Creepy. Stalker.

Not that they were wrong but he liked to look at it in a different light! He was just the show’s biggest fan! And he did everything he could to keep that title, even if what he did would put him in a bad light.

He didn’t often discuss that type of stuff anymore and most people had stopped talking about it. He’d even stopped most of those behaviors! Well… had stopped.

After getting on season two and staying with these people he used to obsess over and idolize? It was so hard to act ‘normal’. He tried so hard to act ‘normal’ around them, he tried so hard not to fall into his old habits but it happened.

He was able to act ‘normal’ enough, although he was pretty sure sometimes he made them uncomfortable or weirded out sometimes due to how he very easily filled the role of ‘fanboy character’. Despite how easily he filled that role, he was pleasantly surprised to befriend a few other contestants… even season one contestants. So exciting! But that’s also probably why his behaviors started again, so oh no!

He used to have a habit of getting his hands on anything he could related to the show or host or contestants. Once he got his hands on a shirt one of them wore, which is why he got labeled those things online, and just completely adored it. He often got weird with that poor shirt. Wearing it, smelling it, fantasizing about… stuff while doing the previous stuff. He actually still had it at home! But that’s besides the point right now.

It had started out simple. He ended up being given a jacket by Lightbulb, he remembered being told to hold it for her and then she just never came back for it so he ended up keeping it. It just ended up in his room for a while, resisting the actions he did before for a while but found himself quickly falling back into them.


	2. The Jacket

Fan stared at the jacket that was slung over the back of the chair across from his bed. He slowly got up from his bed and made his way to the chair, hesitating as he went to reach for the jacket.

He couldn’t believe he’d be doing this again. He couldn’t be doing this again. He was friends with this person now! He was more than just a fan now, he was a friend!

He grabbed the jacket.

He was doing this again.

He took the jacket in both hands, gently feeling the fabric of it with his fingers.

He’d then swallow thickly before raising the jacket up to his face, pressed it against his face as he deeply inhaled. It smelt nice… he couldn’t quite place what it smelt like but it smelt kind of sweet, just… nice.

He’d lower the jacket as he sat down on the edge of his bed, staring down at the jacket for a moment. He then unzipped it, putting it on himself, and zipping it back up. It felt so nice to wear… so soft and comfortable… made sense why Lightbulb would get a jacket like this.

He’d lay back on his bed, shifting the jacket so it covered up to his nose before he’d use his hand to press this piece against his face. He deeply inhaled the smell of the jacket again, letting out a soft hum as he closed his eyes. He laid there like that for a while before he began to fantasize… what would it be like to… get intimate with Lightbulb?

He lifted his hand off his face and looked down towards his crotch. He hadn’t even done much but he had begun to get hard just due to smelling it and doing that little thought.

He’d push his sweatpants and boxers down with a hand before hesitantly taking his cock in hand, letting out a soft noise as he touched himself.

He’d swallow thickly before laying his head back and repressing the piece of the jacket against his face, this time to mostly muffle himself, as he’d close his eyes again. He soon began to slowly stroke himself, whimpering into the fabric as he did so. He could imagine Lightbulb stroking him, looking down at him… he’d like to think she’d say something like “Awe! Look how excited you are for me!” as she stroked him. He’d like to think she’d be sweet but in a way that might make him feel kind of embarrassed and that maybe she’d praise him if they fucked. Maybe she’d call him a good boy and that he was doing a good job… or maybe she’d think he wasn’t doing good enough and would have topped him. What if she rode him or even… had her own toy to use on him to show him how to really fuck? The idea of being fucked senseless by Lightbulb to get a kind lesson in how to properly fuck her seemed absolutely amazing. He could just imagine her roughly fucking him into the mattress, praising him for taking it so well, as he could barely think about anything else but being fucked by her.

Maybe she’d even show him how to give some proper oral… pressing his face into her crotch as he sloppily tried to please her. Or maybe she’d have a strapon she’d want him to suck off… she could easily make him deepthroat it all she wanted while he could do nothing but choke and gag on it for as long as she wanted. 

He’d let out a long moan into the fabric, this whole time he hadn’t even realized he’d been moaning into it, before a hot rope of his seed shot from his member. He was a bit startled by his orgasim and quickly sat up, uncovering his mouth.

“S-Shit…” He mumbled as he looked down at the jacket he had just gotten cum on.

He quickly took it off and pulled his boxers and sweatpants back up, he’d then take the jacket to his laundry basket and shove it in. He shoved it under other clothes to hide it before he took the basket and hurried to the laundry room. He shoved them all in the washing machine, moved the basket next to it, threw a soap pod in, and started it.

He’d sigh after completing this, the panic he had felt while doing all that fading as he walked out of the laundry room. Or at least it faded a bit then spiked back up when he heard a familiar voice.

“Hey flat face!” He heard Lightbulb call out to him, making him turn to face her.

“I just remember I never got my jacket from you! Sorry for just ditching it on it, haha!”

What great timing.

Fan’s face reddened as she asked about the jacket so he immediately made an excuse, “O-Oh! I uh… accidently spilled some soda on it so I put it in with my laundry right now! I’ll get it back to you after it’s washed.”

“Great! Thanks Paper!” Lightbulb said as she turned and began to leave to go back to whatever she had been doing in the hall, apparently which was drawing on a wall, before she stopped and turned to him, “By the way you might wanna get your face sunburn checked out.”

“Face sunburn..? Oh! Um, uh, definitely! I’ll definitely do that!” He quickly responded, now aware of how red his face was, and he got a thumbs up from Lightbulb before he turned and quickly left. He speed walked so fucking fast back to his room after that but once back to his room he only realized he got called Paper by her… for some reason.

But he was off the hook and wasn’t found out for what he did… for now.


End file.
